


Rough and Tender Tentacles

by Caitlinnetje



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje
Summary: SpongeBob wants Squidward to love him, so bad that he even tries this purple toy he saw in a magazine. He however doesn't quite know how it works and how this will get Squidward to love him. But in the end, that is exactly what it does.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Rough and Tender Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I needed this. I wrote it in one go so it's probably not my best, but it's certainly the most detailed thing I've ever written, so I hope everyone is into that stuff. Anyway... enjoy, I guess 😋

“Ohhh it came!” SpongeBob jumps around his mailbox excitedly, looking at the little package inside. The mailman makes sure to quickly get away from the enthusiastic sponge, not wanting to have to deal with this on the early morning. SpongeBob takes the package inside and sits down on his couch to open it. Gary comes closer to find out what his owner ordered, maybe something good he’ll be able to eat, his favorite snail snack… or a new squeaky toy!

SpongeBob rips it open. “Look Gary! Look! It’s just like in the advertisement!” SpongeBob runs to his kitchen to go and get the magazine he saw this in and show it to Gary.

Before he comes back Gary has already left however, there not being anything inside the package that he likes.

“Well… now… how does this work?” SpongeBob looks at the thing and back at the magazine, back at the thing, back at the magazine, repeating this a couple times.

He picks the magazine up, reading everything out loud to try and find a clue as to how this will work. “Perfect for when you love someone but they aren’t with you. Just put it in and have a GREAT time on your own.” He giggles a bit shyly. For months he had been having weird feelings whenever he saw Squidward. He had always liked Squidward of course. He likes everybody. But he seems to like Squidward… even more. Everything about him makes SpongeBob happy; his eyes, his smile -the few times he does-, the color of his beautiful skin, the little suckers on his tentacles. SpongeBob likes it all, and wants to touch it all. He really… loves it. Loves Squidward.

Then, one day he was bored, having blown all the bubble animals he could possible think of, having played all the board games he owned, and bought a magazine at Barg’N-Mart. It was a magazine he had never seen before. But the title spoke to him; _Tender Tentacles_. He had bought it and gone home to read it. There were quizzes inside, which he eagerly and excitedly filled in, there were interviews and posters, and then there was this one advertisement that caught his attention. It was a purple tentacle. It looked a lot like Squidward’s ones, only shorter, not like his arms or feet, but a bit different. He had blushed when reading what it was. He hadn’t wanted to have one instantly, until he spotted the little note on the side, praising the thing. If this was good for when people you loved weren’t with you, and it would make him feel happy… well… he might give it a try. He wanted Squidward to be with him, but if he wasn’t, well, he might try this and see if this somehow would explain all the weird feelings he had, and the things he felt in his body when he saw Squidward. He needed explanations.

“Just put it in” he repeats himself, looking at the purple tentacle in his hand. He knows where to put it in, the advertisement had made that perfectly clear. But he doesn’t really know what to do with it otherwise, or how it will make him happy. There is a little remote that came with it. He puts that aside, not knowing what that would be good for. Certainly that is not meant to be put inside his private pore.

He wriggles himself out of his square pants and opens up his legs. His tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tries to put it inside his oscula. It hurts a little when he tries pushing it down, not ever having had something inside it before – and this being quite big. He bites his lip to try and not scream, but finally manages to shove it inside.

“W-well, that’s that.” He sits down on the couch a little more relaxed now. He sits down for quite some time. And longer. And longer. And even longer.

“Why isn’t this doing anything?!” He’s confused. It said it should feel great, but so far it had only hurt him when putting it in, and now it just feels… weird and uncomfortable inside his oscula. But it certainly isn’t feeling great, or helping him with his feelings for Squidward.

“Maybe I just need to have it in a little longer?” He gets up, putting on his pants again and looking at the clock. It is time to go to work. “Yes,” he decides, “it will probably just take some time for it to work.” He opens his door and walks his way over to the Krusty Krab. “I’m ready, I’m ready, IIIII’m ready!”

“Six Krabby Patties coming right up!” SpongeBob is reaching over to the little note Squidward had put on the windowsill containing the order of one of Mr. Krabs’ precious paying customers. It is a quiet day. Only occasionally does someone come in. And it has been going on like this the entire day. Other than Fred ordering six of those patties to take away (for Neptune knows what reason) the entire restaurant is empty. Mr. Krabs can be heard counting his money in his office, also a thing that has been going on the entire day, over and over and over.

SpongeBob flips the patties on top of the buns in one quick move, twirls towards the counter and puts on the other stuff one by one, making sure each and every burger looks exactly the same - perfect.

“There you go Squidward,” he rings the little bell, “order up!”

Squidward grumbles and takes the plates from him, his tentacle brushing lightly against SpongeBob’s hand. This sending an electric pulse through SpongeBob’s entire body.

“Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three”

Mr. Krabs not so silent money-counting from the other end of the restaurant awakes SpongeBob again. He shakes his head to try and get rid of that feeling, not knowing what he is to do with it.

He takes place on a table in the kitchen, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for the next customer to arrive, counting the sesame seeds on the buns to pass time, giving them all names as he counts.

“Lad!” Suddenly the door opens, Mr. Krabs comes barging in. “I can just smell it, lad…”

“W-what?” SpongeBob looks at him confused, still holding the bun in his hands.

“Plankton.” Mr. Krabs sniffs, looking around, his nose up in the air. “He’s up to something.”

“Stealing the formula again?” SpongeBob grins, now stroking one of the sesame seeds lovingly, having named her Susie, daughter of William and Lisa – two other sesame seeds of course, and Susie needs to be put to sleep.

“I know it! I know it! And I won’t let that green little pest come ANY closer!”

He runs out the door, going for the Chum Bucket, laughing a little manically as if he’s going insane by Plankton ‘being up to something’.

SpongeBob shrugs, already paying attention to little Susie again. “Shhh, I will read you a bedtime story, little one.”

Squidward meanwhile is inspecting his tentacles, not liking how they always get a little greasy when SpongeBob hands him those disgusting burgers. He huffs, closes his eyes and hopes he can sneak in a little snooze when Mr. Krabs is gone.

“Little barnacle went down to the bay, he met a little oyster and shouted hurray!” SpongeBob is now sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, the bun in the middle with a piece of cheese covering little Susie, telling her one of his favorite stories that he knows by heart.

Meanwhile Gary has come back inside SpongeBob’s living room, having gone back to sleep some more after SpongeBob woke him up that morning. But now very much ready to go and watch some television while his owner is at work. Always loving the fact that he is able to watch the best shows when he is alone. He glides over to the couch and grabs hold of the remote with his mouth, the remote already conveniently placed on the couch. He pushes the button down, waiting for the television to turn on. Nothing happens.

“Meow?” His meow sounds confused and a little agitated at the same time. He tries again, but still no reaction from the little black screen in front of him.

“The oyster was mean, he was ver--- oooohhhh” SpongeBob lets out a little moan, suddenly something inside him starting to send vibrations all through his body.

He uncrosses his legs, sitting like this now not feeling very pleasant at all. The vibrations getting more and more with each passing second, as if someone is pressing on the remote repeatedly. He spreads his legs, balls his fists and closes his eyes, not knowing exactly what to do, and if he likes the feeling or not, although he leans more towards liking it. No, no actually… he’s liking it. Yeah, he for sure is.

He tries to get a grip on the floorboards, his toes curling up, the vibrations now so intense that he is no longer able to speak or move or do anything other than…

“Oh, ohhh, ooohhhh” he moans loudly. It feels good, but it’s almost getting too much to bare, the vibrator must be on at the highest speed right now -oh wait, no it wasn’t quite yet-. SpongeBob’s mouth hanging open, drooling, fighting all these vibrations causing him to feel all these different and odd feelings and pleasures.

His moans now coming out as more of a vibration themselves. “O-o-o-o-o-o-ohh.” His entire body shaking as he’s lying on the ground, wanting the thing out. It now actually hurting him a little, hurting good, but he’s scared about it too, especially since he is at work and doesn’t want Mr. Krabs to get angry with him, even when he isn’t there to see him slacking off.

“SpongeBob, stop all your whining, I’m trying to sleep here!” Squidward whips his head around, annoyed with all the noise coming from the kitchen behind him while he’s trying to sleep. “How many times do I have to tell you tha---”

He sees the sponge lying on the ground, his arms and legs hanging down limp, his entire body shaking and his expression a sort of half ecstasy-half pain.

Although he doesn’t care much for his coworker he doesn’t like to see him in pain either and comes over, really not knowing what’s going on yet except the fact that SpongeBob is shaking and crying and in pain.

“SpongeBob,” he tries to say in his most gentle voice, “what is happening?”

He bows down, putting his tentacle on SpongeBob’s head as if to feel if he has a fever or something. After all, the kid has reacted to being sick in the weirdest ways before and this shaking just might be part of it.

“Ou-out… out…” is all SpongeBob can say, or more so breathe out.

“What out?” Squidward looks at him confused and a little irritated, not wanting to have to deal with SpongeBob’s stupid jokes or pranks or childish behavior, or whatever he is up to. “Do you want me to go? Fine, because I can go.”

He gets up again to leave, but is stopped by SpongeBob weakly holding onto his tentacle. When Squidward looks down SpongeBob’s face is entirely red, tears dripping down his cheeks, he looks both ashamed and in pain – a weird combination of emotions. “Out… Squ-ui-uidward, plea-ea-ease.”

He lowers Squidward tentacle until it is on top of his pants, Squidward instantly retrieving it.

“SpongeBob! What are you doing!?”

“Plea-ease, t-take it o-out…” He points towards his pants, looking incredibly embarrassed, but in too much pain to think about that. Just wanting the vibrator out, the shaking sensations hurting his square yellow body so bad by now, the thing having been on the super-speed mode for a long time. And yet somehow, deep down, he still kind of likes the feeling – if only it would have been a little less.

Squidward looks at SpongeBob with an angry frown resting on his face, sick of the kid constantly playing games with him. But somehow he still feels the urge to help him, knowing at least a little something is up, even if it’s just part of one of his stupid games. He looks down at SpongeBob’s pants, following his finger. He is a little startled by what he sees to say the least. The bottom part of his pants have taken on a darker brown color, entirely wet, or soaked, it seems.

“SpongeBob, what is goi---” He stops, suddenly very much realizing what’s going on. He looks at SpongeBob a little confused, not thinking the kid could EVER think about things even remotely like that, but also a little smug, knowing HE is the only one that can save him from this pain.

“S-s-Squidw-aaaaaaard!” SpongeBob suddenly lets out a loud moan, calling, screaming for him, wanting him to take it out… and only him.

“Alright, SpongeBob.” Squidward eyes him, smirking, biting his lip as hard as he can to suppress his feelings. Not so much towards the sponge, but towards the fact that the perfect opportunity to let himself go has suddenly appeared right in front of him. “I’ll take it out.”

He gets closer to SpongeBob, who suddenly grabs hold of his head, the both of them now shaking. Squidward annoyed by this, but unable to get him off. He starts taking off SpongeBob’s pants very slowly, pulling them down as slowly as he can, wanting his pain to last just a little longer, it turning him on, turning him on big time.

Then, he sees it in front of him. SpongeBob’s naked body. Why does it look so… so… appetizing? And it’s wet all over. Very much ready for him if he were to…

“Out, Squidward, o-out!” SpongeBob’s crying takes him back to reality.

He reaches out, his eyes wide open, wanting to see it all happen in front of him with his own eyes. Quite liking seeing the sponge naked. And very much liking the pulsations of his tight little hole around the vibrator, that is – might Squidward add – a little too big for the kid to begin with. He grabs hold of the purple thing, which is covered in the slimy substances coming from SpongeBob’s oscula. His tentacle struggles getting a good grip, because it is still covered in Krabby Patty grease, which is not helping with the already slippery rubber. He places his other tentacle on top, planning to pull it out with the both of them having a firmer grip, but before he releases SpongeBob from this torture he can’t help but push it in a little further, wanting to see what the sponge’s reaction will be to this.

“OOOOHHH SQUIDWAAAAARD!”

A loud moan apparently.

He pushes it in again, biting his tongue, wanting to see and feel more, pushing it even deeper. In fact, using both his tentacles to push it down as deep as he can. SpongeBob screaming out in pain but unable to stop himself from liking it too, especially since the one he cares so much about is the one doing it to him.

Squidward is turned on by his screaming even more, pushing it in and out, in and out. His suckers now having a good grip on the thing that is so wet it just so easily goes inside SpongeBob’s body, the vibrations even sending electric pulses all through Squidward’s body. His mating arm starting to tingle, wanting to be put to action. His suckers pulsating, wanting to be sucked on. His siphon aching, wanting something inside.

His breathing gets heavier and heavier each time he shoves the vibrator further up SpongeBob’s oscula. SpongeBob by now just letting it all happen to him, kind of wanting it to happen too, grabbing hold of Squidward’s tentacles while he pushes the vibrator in and out, in and out, in and out.

“Sponge… Sponge… I-I…” Squidward is barely able to speak, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling, finally taking the vibrator out now, throwing it away. The thing just continuing to shake around the floor, but neither of them noticing. SpongeBob relieved that it’s finally out and Squidward… wanting so much more.

He pins SpongeBob down to the floor, kissing him passionately. SpongeBob answering his kiss a little awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. Squidward too eager to take that much notice anyhow, just wanting his tongue around something wet. They gasp for air in-between their passionate kissing, SpongeBob moaning even louder now, not believing that his is happening. Not in his wildest dreams.

“Sponge… I…” Squidward pulls back, looking into SpongeBob’s eyes, feeling the need to ask him this suddenly, not quite knowing why considering everything he just did. “Have you ever… done this?” Well, maybe he DOES know why he feels the need to ask this – wanting to be the first, wanting to open the kid up.

SpongeBob shaking his head timidly, not looking at him. “N-no, Squiddy. But I liked the k-kissing…”

“Oh, you will have a WHOLE LOT more to like SpongeBob.” Suddenly he feels proud, proud to be the one SpongeBob loses his virginity to. He tries not to think about the fact of how much he hates SpongeBob normally. Because now… all that matters is relieving himself… isn’t it?

He hovers on top of him, kissing his yellow, spongey, wet body all the way down towards his oscula. SpongeBob let’s out a little shriek when Squidward shoves his tongue inside and rotates it, wanting to feel it all and soak up his flavor.

Squidward’s lips curl around his oscula, sucking at it lightly while his tongue inside is going round and round in circles. SpongeBob trying to get a grip on the floorboards, arching his back in delight, his eyes rolling back, letting out sweet, soft moans that are only meant for Squidward to be heard.

After some time Squidward stops and retrieves his tongue, hovering over SpongeBob’s body again, kissing him, letting SpongeBob have a taste of his own flavor. While kissing he starts moving his tentacle down to SpongeBob’s oscula again, feeling around the edges. He swallows loud, suppressing a moan. He can feel SpongeBob’s body getting ready for it, shuddering underneath him. He holds him up ever so slightly and puts his tentacle inside, which wasn’t hard to do because of all the sticky goodness that is already basically all over the floor of the kitchen, all over SpongeBob’s body and all over Squidward’s tentacles.

“Oh Squi—Squi—f-faster” SpongeBob calls out, pressing his body against Squidward’s tentacle when he pushes in and out, going quicker and quicker, encouraged by SpongeBob’s moaning and calling out.

“As fast as you want to” Squidward says, shoving his entire tentacle inside. SpongeBob letting out a cry of pain, which makes for Squidward’s mating arm to pop out and reveal itself.

SpongeBob’s tight little oscula pulsating around his tentacle is sending him almost over the edge already, but he knows that once his mating arm is inside the feeling will be ten times as good. He pushes his tentacle in as far as he can a couple of times before taking it out again, starting to massage his mating arm, getting it ready for action.

SpongeBob only now opening his eyes again, wiping away the tears, bending over to see why Squidward has stopped.

“Squidward!” he exclaims, a little surprised by what he is seeing, never having seen something like that before, but it looking a bit like the thing in the magazine. “What’s that?”

Squidward rolls his eyes, too much in the mood to answer all these stupid questions, just growling at him: “My mating arm, now shut.” Or actually… “Wanna feel it?” The words alone make him grunt, never having anyone with little fingers like SpongeBob touch it, the feeling seeming quite good to him.

SpongeBob nods his head excitedly and comes closer, wrapping his tiny hand around it. “Like this?”

“You can do whatever you want with it, Sponge.” Squidward says, positioning himself in a more comfortable way, and making the whole thing a bit easier for SpongeBob as well. He opens up his feet to let SpongeBob come closer and sit in-between them.

“Like this?” SpongeBob is tapping it lightly with his fingers, not quite knowing what to do with it.

“Oh-oooh, w-well, y-you can d-do a little m-mooore than thaaaat, Sp-Sponge” he tries to say in his most steady voice, even this sensation being better than anything he has ever felt, wrapping his tentacle around SpongeBob’s hand, guiding him how to do it.

“I get it!” SpongeBob exclaims, eagerly and excitedly starting to move his hand up and down, Squidward leaning back, letting out grunts, moans, words, even saying SpongeBob’s name.

“C-can I do ANYTHING?” SpongeBob looks up at Squidward innocently, his blue eyes sparkling, looking a little cheeky however.

“Wh-what do you plan on do--- WOW, Sponge!”

SpongeBob now sucking it, his lips curled perfectly around the shape of it, letting his tongue go all around it, exploring every part, wanting to feel it all, experience everything.

“SpongeBoooob, m-more, more!” Squidward isn’t even ashamed of saying it anymore, wanting the kid to give him his all, wanting to feel the entirety of his little mouth and rosy lips around it.

SpongeBob not quite knowing what he is doing, but figuring he must be doing something right. He starts moving up and down faster and faster and faster, almost as if he is enrolled in some sort of contest.

Squidward growls a little annoyed at this. “Sponge, Sponge, stop, stop! That’s not doing anything for me!”

“I-I’m sorry Squidward.” He wants to put his mouth back on it, but Squidward gets up before SpongeBob is able to do anything, not wanting the kid to ruin his mood, wanting to do this right now, NEEDING it too. He turns SpongeBob around, positioning him with his back towards him, SpongeBob’s little oscula looking at him promisingly. Still, somehow he feels the need to warn him, to let him know what’s coming. Maybe it’s just because it’s his first time, because Squidward doesn’t remember EVER having done that. “Are you ready, SpongeBob?”

SpongeBob tries to look behind him, not really knowing what he should be ready for. He just cheers his usual words when asked this question: “IIIII’m ready!”

At that note Squidward grabs hold of SpongeBob’s back firmly, finding the right place to put his mating arm inside, positioning it, and ramming it inside.

“SQUIDWAAAAARD!” SpongeBob calls out, this hurting even though he has had something inside of it the entire day.

Squidward is too eager and too caught up in his act to even notice, pushing inside deeper and deeper with every pump he gives him, moaning loudly, grabbing at SpongeBob’s spongey skin, biting his lip as he keeps going harder and harder, wanting SpongeBob to fully embrace him.

SpongeBob is leaning on his hands, doing nothing much more than receive Squidward’s mating arm, his calling out having turned to moaning by now, the hurt actually hurting quite good, and it’s still Squidward who’s doing it after all. He can feel his body pulsating more and more with every move, his pores starting to leak already, his moaning almost as loud as Squidward’s right now. He’s panting, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto his rosy cheeks, which are now much more of a bright red. “Squid… I feel… I feel…” He doesn’t quite know what he’s feeling, except that it feels really good, and better every time Squidward pushes deeper down. “I feel… I feel…”

Squidward, who of course knows perfectly well what SpongeBob is feeling picks up his tempo even more, trying to get himself to have that feeling as quickly as possible too. “Sponge, w-wait a second. Wait for… for… ME!”

And there it went, sending more sticky fluid all through SpongeBob’s body, and this sensation letting SpongeBob do the same. Everything now dripping down SpongeBob’s pores and onto the ground. The two of them unmoving for some time, wanting the good feeling to last just a little longer. Squidward still squeezing at SpongeBob’s skin while his mating arm is still being treated by the slowing down pulsations of SpongeBob’s oscula.

After a minute or so Squidward finally pulls back, sitting down besides SpongeBob, but not quite knowing what to say. After all, he hates him… right?

“Squidward?”

“Hm?” He hums, a little irritated, not wanting the yellow sponge to ruin this moment for him.

“I-I really liked that.”

This takes Squidward off-guard a little. Sure he knew all his moaning must’ve meant something good, but hearing those words out loud – it makes his stomach flutter a little. “Well. Good.”

SpongeBob grabs hold of his tentacle, squeezing it a little: “Did you?”

Squidward is quiet for a moment, thinking about this. Not the fact if he liked it or not, because clearly he did, A LOT actually, but more so the fact if he will tell SpongeBob that or not. He sighs, saying it before he can take it back, not looking at SpongeBob while he says it however. “I did. Now shush your mouth.”

SpongeBob just nodding, obeying him but kissing his sweaty blue face instead to show him how much he really liked it, and how much he loves him. He goes over and puts his clothes back on.

Squidward looks at the kid dressing himself back up, a very unfamiliar feeling going through his entire body while he watches. A feeling of wanting to do this again. Wanting to do this quite often too. But not only that… Also a feeling of --- love.

SpongeBob doesn’t notice all these changes taking place inside the cephalopods body, he is lying down on the ground, his eyes solely focused on the bun in front of him, singing a song to the sesame seeds as he puts them all to sleep. His voice softer and gentler than Squidward has ever heard it; filled with love.


End file.
